


Strength

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [53]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: "We moved into my story of the stars..."





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> An old poem I found

Strength  


* * *

light & dark,

night & day,

we moved into the mystey of the stars

I am weak before the winds before the sun

I faint,

I use my strength to get back up.


End file.
